This invention related to shoulder supports and is more particularly directed to an acromioclavicular support for humans, particularly useful in treating and retaining in position most degrees of ligamentous ruptures.
Typically, there are three degrees of acromioclavicular (hereinafter referred to as "a/c") sprains:
(1) first degree, where there is a very slight tearing of the a/c ligamentous fibers, resulting in localized pain over the a/c joint;
(2) second degree, where there is a greater tearing of these a/c ligaments and greater disability and more substantial pain upon motion; and
(3) third degree, where there is severe ligamentous sprain in which one or more of the ligaments have been completely ruptured or torn, and there is dislocation of the clavicular.
In each of these degrees of a/c sprain, the clavicle is in misalignment with the acromion and the ligaments therebetween are injured, from mere misalignment of the first degree, where there is slight separation but the shoulder parts are still co-planar, to the second degree, where there is partial separation and the clavicle and acromion are out of alignment and the shoulder parts are no longer co-planar, and to the third degree, where there is complete separation and misalignment of the clavicle and the acromion.
Frequently, these conditions, which often result from sports injuries, are treated surgically, because treatment requires long term healing, and sometimes relatively complete immobility, for six weeks or more. Such surgical procedures often result in a stiff shoulder because a pin is inserted in the shoulder joint or a fusion of the joint is made to hold the a/c in position relative to the clavicle.
Only careful and patient tending to these injuries can allow recovery, because of the need to immobilize the shoulder during healing and to apply specific pressure to the a/c for a relatively long term. Known supports do not have the ability to draw the a/c to the clavicle. Such supports may be too high on the shoulder or they may slip out of position or they are not suitable for long term wear or they apply improper pressure to one side or the other of the joint.
The support embodying the present invention provides a firm fixation of the a/c articulation and retains the a/c dislocation and its sprain in anatomical apposition. Such a preferred support will maintain sufficient pressure upon the a/c separation to retain the sprained area in healing configuration. The preferred support will not immobilize the shoulder girdle completely or as a result cause atrophy and weakness of the girdle muscles to occur during immobilization.
A preferred a/c support following the teachings of the present invention has an abdominal belt and straps, one end of each of which is slidably connected to the belt, which rise from the front and rear sides of the belt and are adjustably secured to a pad dimensioned for covering the a/c joint, and the free end or distal portion of each strap is secured to the belt by means of an adjustable buckle spaced apart from the other distal strap slidable connection end. Through such a device, the pad is maintained under sufficient pressure to heal the a/c joint, because the straps may be adjusted to properly distribute belt pressure upon the shoulder pad and to provide tension of the shoulder pad upon the separated a/o articulation and retain its apposition.
The support embodying the present invention is not for use on a fracture of the clavicle or for sterno clavicular separation, but is intended for use strictly in a/c separations where distributed downward pressure and tension from the front and rear of the patient can promote healing of the a/c joint.
Adjustable straps also permit the strap lengths to be changed as necessary for use with patients of greater or lesser height or more or less abundant structure, giving the support embodying the present invention great versatility for reuse by different persons.